The Scent Of You
by NickiForDraco
Summary: This is a fashion ad campaigne challenge for Shahzadi. A soft, fluffy cute fic :D  ENJOY!


**The Scent Of You**

**A/N: Okay so this is for a fashion show ad challenge by Shahzadi :) my ad was ****Fall/Winter 2008 Gucci ad campaign with Lily Donaldson and others. Check out the pictures, they're amazing!**

The autumn air wafted through the trees, sending the scent of flowers and fresh air through the meadow. Right in the middle were two young students in their uniforms escaping the loud and chaotic scene of Hogwarts grounds. Both knew that they ought not to be there but the scenery was so dazzling and magical that they just couldn't resist. One of the boys had found the meadow in his third year at Hogwarts. One day the he had decided to venture out and break the rules by adventuring into the forbidden forest, resulting in finding the ever blissful meadow they now occupied with each other. One would never find the meadow, unless they knew where it was there to begin with and the two students were forever grateful for that, for if the relationship that had slowly blossomed between the two was found out, a house war was inevitably going to break out and result in injuries.

"Harry… Do you think that…" The blonde of the two trailed off, shy.

"Think what, Draco?" Harry replied as he caressed his partners' hair softly.

"Do you think… we could, you know… dance? I mean, if you don't want to…" Draco looked up at Harry with shy silver eyes as he rested his head on the other boys' knees. They had been in that position for what seemed hours.

"Dance…? Why do you want to dance…?" Harry asked softly as he leant down and placed a soft kiss to the other boys' forehead.

"I don't mean… dancing as in waltz… I mean, dance around and let the breeze control you," Draco didn't wait for an answer as he left Harry's lap and stood up. He opened his arms wide and started to slowly spin and walk around with his eyes closed, letting the soft breeze carry him through the yellowed grass. He stopped only for a moment to shrug off his cloak, revealing his school shirt that had the sleeved rolled up neatly.

Harry's emerald green eyes lit up as he watched his lover gracefully spin and twirl with the wind brushing his platinum hair around his perfectly flawless face. Harry took of his cloak before he slowly stood and walked over to Draco, gripping his hands gently as they started to slowly spin in soft, relaxing circles, their eyes never parting from the others as they did so, a grin formed on Draco's lips. Reflecting back on all the years, every horrid thing that had ever said to each other never mattered anymore. It was in the past and when in the meadow, everything that was wrong seemed to vanish. When they were here they never thought of anything bad. Harry never thought of how in just a few months he would have to defeat the Dark Lord once more, he knew it was inevitable. Draco never thought of how, as soon as his father wanted him too, he would have the dark mark imprinted on his arm forever. They just hoped that they could stay in this moment forever, hoping that everything would fix itself. They had planned to run away, but they couldn't leave the world for the Dark Lord to rule. They had to do something, and Draco had already decided years ago where his loyalties lie. Even though both boys had the pressure of the world on their shoulders, when in the meadow with one and other… it didn't matter. They seemed to hold on to that little bit of hope that everything would turn out okay… and just for once... everything was okay, even if it were only for a little while.

Draco leant forward and leant his head on Harry's shoulder, smiling into the other boys' shirt as he took in the scent that radiated from him. It seemed to match the scene perfectly. It was a scent that could not be described in just a few words, for it was more than just musky or the scent of fresh flowers… it was intoxicating and Draco could never get sick of it. He could get lost in the scent and scene forever and not miss a thing, as long as Harry was there with him.

The two boys sat slowly on the grass. Harry rolled onto his stomach and started picking the small purple flowers that were growing.

"Dray…?" He looked up at the other boy who was doing the same thing.

"Yes Harry?" Draco smiled, and his glistening white teeth reflected the sun's rays.

"I love you," Harry smiled shyly as he put his head down but watched Draco through his eyelashes. Never before had he told Draco that. But the place they were in just seemed so perfect and so amazing that he knew it was the right moment.

Draco seemed in shock for a moment, and then his face turned soft and loving.

"I love you too Harry… forever." He reached out and touched Harry's hand with his own.

The breeze picked up a little, sending the beautiful scent through the trees again and both boys closed their eyes in unison. The boys breathed deeply and happily as Draco moved so he was next to Harry, embracing him. The silence wasn't awkward; it never was between the two.

Draco stood slowly once more as the breeze whipped his hair around he outstretched his arms and slowly ran around the field, swaying with the breeze like the trees that surrounded them. He dropped to his knees and knelt back, using his arms to support his weight as he lifted his face upward so the sun could warm his features. He laughed as he did so and it sounded like a wind chime blowing through the wind, perfect and elegant. Just like him.

Harry galloped over to the blonde and knelt down into the same position, his face skyward. They laughed together in the perfect moment, both realizing how silly they would look to an onlooker. But that didn't matter, because there never would be an onlooker. Not in their secretive place. Harry then suddenly pounced onto Draco, making them both crash to the ground laughing. Draco rolled so Harry was underneath him. But the brunette would not give in so easily. They continued to roll around in a playful manner for a long time.

After the boys had settled they made small conversation about how they were to continue covering up their secret relationship because it was become more and more frequent that the two would disappear at lunch times and after hours.

"Maybe I could tell them I'm doing an extra curriculum assignment for Snape or something?" Draco asked.

"That could work, but I can't tell Hermione and Ron that… they'd know if I was lying…" Harry gripped Draco's hand and pulled him closer.

"You could say that Dumbledore is giving you lessons or something?" Draco offered.

"Hmm… that might actually work…" Harry thought for a moment. "Actually, yeah, that's a really good one Dray… thanks!" Harry's grin went from ear to ear. The two boys kissed for a moment and it was like magic… a different sort of magic to what they were used to… it was love.

From the trees they heard the bell ring which meant the ending of lunch, they sighed in unison and stood slowly. They headed back towards the forbidden forest. They got to the edge of the forest before turning and looking back at their meadow.

"I really love this place…" Draco sighed as he entwined his fingers with Harry's.

"Me too love, me too." They then turned and started walking through the darkened forest that seemed so out of place now.

They never let go of each others hands as they walked, keeping close together, wands drawn to make their reflexes a little quicker incase of an emergency. Once they were close enough to see the light of the Hogwarts grounds they put their wands away and jogged till they were almost on the grounds. Assuming everyone was in the castle by this stage they kept their fingers entwined.

They walked around Hagrid's hut quietly; they could hear him sleeping inside so they didn't bother to go separate ways as usual. But once they rounded the corner, still holding hands they heard a little gasp. Both boys looked up at once and saw the form of Hermione Granger standing there with her hands slapped over her mouth in shock.

Draco instantly dropped Harry's hand as a reflex and Harry's hand reached up and brushed through his messy hair stopping at the nape of his neck as he looked at Hermione in defeat. Draco put both hands up as if to surrender and his face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"So…" Draco said awkwardly. Hermione just stood there; she slowly lowered her hands but never took her eyes of the two boys standing in front of her.

"I… I…" was all Hermione could say before she sat down on the grass gently.

"I can explain?" Harry said as he gave her a guilty smile. Draco laughed a little and Hermione just shook her head lightly.

**A/N: I know, I know, that was really fluffy and sappy, but I hope it was cute :) and you all liked it! :D Please, review and let me know! :D**


End file.
